crystalclearclcfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharala
"Sharala" (샤랄라) is a song by CLC, and the third track in their first mini album, First Love. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 오늘인 걸 알고 있지 너와의 첫 키스 부끄럽고 어색하지 서툰 모습까지 좋아 내 맘 몰라서 떨리는 널 위해 먼저 내 볼에 키스할게 너에게만 허락할게 I can wait for you 오늘부터 샤랄랄라 Falling falling lovely song 그대 옆에 샤랄랄라 Lovely lovely lovely song 숨소리가 들려 내 입술이 떨려 그대만 만 보면 (Like you like you oh 너 때문에 Like you like you) 둘만의 샤랄랄라 Falling falling lovely song 아찔한 너와의 사랑 You’re my angel 난 어떡하죠 니가 좋은 걸요 짜릿해진 기분이지 온몸이 떨려와 콩닥콩닥 떨리는 맘 훨훨 날아갈 것 같아 너무 설레고 떨려서 하나도 생각이 나지 않아도 오직 너만 사랑할게 I can be with you 오늘부터 샤랄랄라 Falling falling lovely song 그대 옆에 샤랄랄라 Lovely lovely lovely song 숨소리가 들려 내 입술이 떨려 그대만 만 보면 (Like you like you oh 너 때문에 Like you like you) 둘만의 샤랄랄라 Falling falling lovely song 아찔한 너와의 사랑 You’re my angel 난 어떡하죠 니가 좋은 걸요 내게 열어 준 널 향한 마음이 너무 아프게는 하지 마 상상하기도 겁나는 걸 약속해줘 My honey woo 오늘부터 샤랄랄라 Falling falling lovely song 그대 옆에 샤랄랄라 Lovely lovely lovely song 숨소리가 들려 내 입술이 떨려 그대만 만 보면 둘만의 샤랄랄라 Falling falling lovely song 아찔한 너와의 사랑 You’re my angel 난 어떡하죠 니가 좋은걸요 Woo baby 난 너만 있으면 돼 Your my love 니가 좋은 걸요 |-|Romanization= oneurin geol algo itji neowaye cheot kiseu bukkeureopgo eosaekaji seotun moseupkkaji joa nae mam mollaseo tteollineun neol wihae meonjeo nae bore kiseuhalkke neoegeman heorakalkke I can wait for you oneulbuteo sharallalla Falling falling lovely song geudae yeope sharallalla Lovely lovely lovely song sumsoriga deullyeo nae ipsuri tteollyeo geudaeman man bomyeon (Like you like you oh neo ttaemune Like you like you) dulmane sharallalla Falling falling lovely song ajjilhan neowaye sarang You’re my angel nan eotteokajo niga joeun geolyo jjaritaejin gibuniji onmomi tteollyeowa kongdakkongdak tteollineun mam hweolhweol naragal geot gata neomu seollego tteollyeoseo hanado saenggagi naji anado ojik neoman saranghalkke I can be with you oneulbuteo sharallalla Falling falling lovely song geudae yeope sharallalla Lovely lovely lovely song sumsoriga deullyeo nae ipsuri tteollyeo geudaeman man bomyeon (Like you like you oh neo ttaemune Like you like you) dulmane sharallalla Falling falling lovely song ajjilhan neowaye sarang You’re my angel nan eotteokajo niga joeun geolyo naege yeoreo jun neol hyanghan maeumi neomu apeugeneun haji ma sangsanghagido geomnaneun geol yaksokaejweo My honey woo oneulbuteo sharallalla Falling falling lovely song geudae yeope sharallalla Lovely lovely lovely song sumsoriga deullyeo nae ipsuri tteollyeo geudaeman man bomyeon dulmane sharallalla Falling falling lovely song ajjilhan neowaye sarang You’re my angel nan eotteokajo niga joeun geolyo Woo baby nan neoman isseumyeon dwae Your my love niga joeun geolyo |-|English= I know it’s going to be today My first kiss with you Shy and awkward I even like this side of you For you, who is nervous because you don’t know my heart I’ll kiss you on the cheek first I’ll only allow you, I can wait for you Starting from today, sharala Falling falling lovely song Next to you, sharala Lovely lovely lovely song I hear you breathing, my lips are trembling When I see you (Like you like you oh, because of you, Like you like you) Our own sharala Falling falling lovely song Our breathtaking love, you’re my angel What do I do? I like you Maybe I’m feeling electrified My entire body trembles My pounding heart Feels like it’ll fly away I’m so excited and nervous That I can’t think But I’ll only love you, I can be with you Starting from today, sharala Falling falling lovely song Next to you, sharala Lovely lovely lovely song I hear you breathing, my lips are trembling When I see you (Like you like you oh, because of you, Like you like you) Our own sharala Falling falling lovely song Our breathtaking love, you’re my angel What do I do? I like you Don’t hurt my heart For you too much Even imagining it makes me scared Promise me my honey Starting from today, sharala Falling falling lovely song Next to you, sharala Lovely lovely lovely song I hear you breathing, my lips are trembling When I see you Our own sharala Falling falling lovely song Our breathtaking love, you’re my angel What do I do? I like you Woo baby I just need you, you’re my love I like you Category:Songs